Mechwarriors
by polybius81
Summary: By Robert "Eric Hunter" Binnie, this story is about the genetically modified descendants of the Warriors, the Mechwarriors. This story focuses on Spectrestar and his adventures in the Steiner Coliseum. Loosely based on Mechwarrior 4:Mercenaries. And a crossover between Warriors and Mechwarrior/Battletech. This is my first story, so when I know how to publish Chapters I will.


Mechwarriors, a Warriors/Mechwarrior crossover by Robert "Eric Hunter" Binnie. Based on the Mechwarrior universe by FASA.

Prologue Part 1:

1063 Years after the first breed of Warriors. A new breed has risen from the extinction of Humanity(Or to them, Twolegs), the Mechwarriors, who are genetically modified cats who pilot Mechs, they colonized the stars, and named it the "Inner Sphere". However, the Cats have never given up on their system called Clans. The Clans are similar to the original clans of the Warriors, but are now no longer named with a Prefix. The original clans, such as Clan Shadow, Clan Thunder, Clan Wind, Clan River and some new Clans as well, Clan Mountain and Clan Wood. The Mechs have also been nicknamed "Monsters", after the original Warrior Terminology for a Vehicle.

75 Types of Mechs have been created, and their weapons have been created from original Human Weapon Types. A new technology, called Nanoplants, have been created. Ensuring that no weapons run out, however, the downside being Reload Times from 5 to as long as 20 Seconds.

Here, we focus on Clan Thunder, who have been running the planet of Solaris VII for over 60 years.

Prologue Part 2, Solaris VII:

As we go in on Solaris VII, you need to learn that a brutal gladiatorial tournament where Mechs get destroyed. The capital, Solaris City, has a population of 12 Million people. The main people who enter these Gladiatorial Tournaments are those who seek fame or fortune, those who are Mercenaries, or general Mechwarriors who are doing it for kicks. However, the Gladiatorial Mechwarriors of Clan Thunder are renowned throughout the Solaris System by Billions.

Today, we are focusing on the Grand Tournament at Steiner Coliseum.

Chapter 1:

"Hello Everyone, my name is Duncan Fisher and guess what, We are back in action at the Steiner Coliseum. Joining me today is a special guest, my brother Jeremy Fisher. A former Mechwarrior who despite being descended from a Kittypet. Is just as ferocious as he was in the arena, having won 3 Medium Championships and 2 Grand Championships. Today's Tournament we focus on a Rookie, Spectrestar. He has recently been fighting in a war against Clan Mountain. And we have are other contestant, Thomas "Scarface" Harris. We have got a load of fun for you, not to mention are current champion, Peter Dexter.

Anyways, Jeremy, what do you think of this Spectrestar?".

"Well let me tell you Duncan, he's only just won the Medium Championship, and destroyed several Assault Mechs on the Battlefield, with his Shadow Cat, so called because it was excavated from a Clan Shadow base. He has some weaknesses, mainly that his two autocannons tend to get Jammed. But he defeated Thomas Harris in the Mediums".

Chapter 2:

"Anyways everyone, Get ready to START, YOUR, MONSTERS!". The Crowd started screaming in joy, 44,000 Spectators watching the Grand Championship match, live.

Spectrestar found the Hunchback user Harris, and blew his mech open with a barrage of 20 ATG20 Missiles. After this, he had to find some cover during reload time, during this time. He then spotted Peter Dexter in his Atlas, and blew him away right when Peter looked like he was going to get a chance. "OH MY GOODNESS, Peter Dexter is out, Peter Dexter is out, the grand champion will not be defending his title this year, that Robinson Standard Battleworks Mech is out of the running" said Duncan, "a shame too. As Peter was looking like he was in with a Chance", sighed a disappointed Jeremy. Eventually, after several more ATG20 Kills. He managed to find a Bushwacker, the Bushwacker was trying to suppress him with heavy fire while the ATG20 Reloaded, but after using a PPC to knock him out, he immediately destroyed him with an ATG10 shot.

Chapter 3:

Spectrestar, in front of Billions showed off, really proudly, his new Trophy, presented to him by the Mayor of Solaris City. Thomas "Scarface" Harris and Peter Dexter, as well as the Bushwacker Pilot. Were not impressed. But Spectrestar, upon returning to his home planet. Was congratulated by the head of Clan Thunder.

More battles await Spectrestar in his journey. But for now, a Grand Championship is to suffice.

THE END.


End file.
